


Quidditch Victories

by Nope



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-05
Updated: 2003-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nope/pseuds/Nope
Summary: A storm at game's end brings Harry and Draco down together.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Quidditch Victories

Harry Potter, Quidditch hero  
And a Seeker, just like Draco;  
Malfoy jealous, always scheming,  
Plotting endless plans to beat him.  
Harry triumphs, grabs the golden  
Snitch and flies off on his broomstick;  
Draco chases, yelling loudly,  
"Potter, you're a total bastard."

Suddenly a flash of lightning,  
Thunder blasting, air all shaking;  
Down come rain drops, hitting quickly,  
On the flyers, wet and heavy.  
Drenched and forced down, Draco Malfoy  
Crashes beside Harry Potter.  
"This is your fault! Stupid Potty!  
Always has to claim the glory!"

"My fault?" cries a pissed off Potter,  
"You're the one who's always watching,  
Stalking me throughout the castle,  
With your sneering, stupid insults,  
And your bloody sexy--" Turns white.  
Draco's surprised into laughing,  
Stops and stares and asks him softly,  
"Do you find me that attractive?"

"Damn you, yes," cries red faced Potter,  
"Go on! Taunt me! Like you want to!"  
Draco stares and stares again at  
Potter seen now in a new light.  
Rain around them, falling gently,  
Curtains off the world behind them.  
Says to Potter, says to Harry,  
"I don't get how you could like me."

"I don't either, but I do," says  
Harry, glaring for no reason.  
"This new thing it changes nothing:  
You're the villain, I'm the hero.  
Nothing else will work between us."  
Draco laughs then, bitter laughter,  
"Had you, lost you, in this moment.  
Just like always. Fuck off, Potter."

"Malfoy! Wait, I didn't mean it;  
Or, well, I did but-- I don't know."  
"I won't listen to more lying!  
Answer truthful, do you want me?"  
"Yes," says Harry, "but it's stupid.  
Doomed to end for both us badly.  
Voldemort will take you from me,  
With his wand or with you willing."

"I serve no one. I'm a Malfoy."  
"Lucius is the Dark Lord's servant!"  
"Father plots for his own power,  
Obeys only when it suits him,  
Changes all bad situations  
Into ones that fit his purpose."  
"And you, Malfoy, will you change me,  
Try to turn me to the dark side?"

"Are you too blind," Draco asks him  
"That you can't see I might want you,  
Just that, want you, nothing more than,  
Wet and scruffy, my own Harry--"  
Draco blushes and turns silent.  
Harry's smiling in the half light.  
Rain still falling goes unnoticed.  
"So you want me, like I want you?"

"Yes," says Draco. "Did not know it  
Till this moment, but it's true."  
"We're both really kind of stupid,"  
Harry laughs and so does Draco.  
"All those years we lost to fighting--  
But without them, would we be here?"  
"I don't know; I'd like to think so.  
Harry-- can I call you Harry?  
What will happen with the Dark Lord?"

"In the end I'll have to fight him;  
Would you follow into darkness?"  
"I will save you 'fore that ending,"  
Insists Draco, bright eyes blazing.  
"No one takes what belongs to me."  
"Suddenly I'm your possession?"  
"Yes," he says, "and always have been.  
Potter--" ("You can call me Harry.")

"--I'm not sure where this will take us,  
Or if it should take us at all--  
Wait," pleads Draco, touching Harry,  
stopping Harry moving backwards.  
"This is foolish," argues Harry,  
Held against the fingers on him.  
"So we chance it, so it's foolish;  
Better that than always wondered."

"Like a Gryffindor you sound all  
Brave and foolish at the same time."  
"Insults will not change the truth," says  
Draco laughing, moving closer.  
"I'm not asking for forever,  
Though I'd take it, if you offered;  
Just a chance to try this new thing,  
Tell if something's there between us."

"Hush," says Harry, "no more talking;  
You're mine, Draco, if you want it."  
Draco does not speak in answer  
But in silence holds his hand out.  
Harry takes it, without question,  
Holds it tightly as he kisses  
Draco till the rain stops falling  
And there's nothing left but sunshine.

At the game we left in progress,  
All the Beaters, Chasers, Keepers,  
Zoom around the Quidditch pitch and  
Loudly question who's the winner.  
None have guessed the correct answer  
Is the winners are the Seekers  
Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy  
Madly snogging in the forest!


End file.
